Hizip
4 Hizip Birbirine karşı dört hizip vardır: # Mavi Ejder (İyi adamlar) # Görülmezler (Kötü adamlar) # Tarafsızlar # Tarikat (Kötü adamlar) Mavi Ejder Hizbi Bu hizip oyunun büyük bir kısmını kaplar -- oyunun hikayesi İhanette bulunanlara karşı oy kullanıp infaz etme üzerine kuruludur. Genelde oyunun ~%60'ı Mavi Ejder'dir. Her Mavi Ejder mensubunun kimliği gizlidir, kimse müttefiğini veya düşmanını bilmez. Bu da kimin kim olduğunu çözmeden suçlama yapmayı zorlaştırır. Mavi Ejder sınıfları, geceleri konuşamazlar, bazı istinalar dışında. Mavi Ejder mensubu sınıfların listesi - yanında *''' işareti olan sınıflar her oyunda bulunur: Şapka^ işareti Akıbet modundaki sınıfları gösterir # Saray Büyücüsü # Kâhya # Sarhoş # Gözcü # Asil # Avcı # Dedektif^ # Kral* (Rastgele) # Şovalye # Lord^ # Paladin (Sadece Tarikat varsa) # Hekim # Rahip # Prens* # Prenses # Şerif (Sadece Görülmezler varsa) '''Görülmezler Hizbi Oyunu kötü adamları - Görülmezler'in sayısı az ancak onlar çok güçlüler: Görülmezler yalnızca 2 kişi ile başlar, ancak Elebaşı ----ÇEVİRİYE DEVAM EDİLECEK---- are few, but powerful: The Unseen faction only starts with 2 members, but The Mastermind can Convert certain other classes to join the Unseen -- Not just join, but even change their abilities to more suit the Unseen! Unseen faction members also know who other Unseen members are - this creates a distinct balance to make up for being low in number. When the Unseen are present, the Sheriff will be there to search for them. The following classes can be found within the Unseen - an asterisk* marks a class found in every game the Cult is not present: # The Alcoholic (Converted) # The Aristocrat (Converted) # The Assassin* # The Duchess (Converted) # The Enforcer (Converted) # The Illusionist (Converted) # The Herbalist (Converted) # The King* (Random, only if Unseen are present) # The Mastermind* # The Marshal (Converted) # The Nightwatch (Converted) # The Poacher (Converted) # The Sage (Converted) # The Sellsword (Converted) # The Servant (Converted) # The Soulcatcher (Converted) The Neutral Factions Neutral faction members technically don't belong to a faction - they neither follow the Blue Dragon or the Unseen and are too smart to join the Cult. Neutral faction members are generally selfish, with the goal to often simply survive. This means that Neutral members can unofficially choose a side and switch anytime since they win when another faction wins, with a few exceptions, one being that Neutral Killers have to see both the Blue Dragon and the Unseen/Cult fall to win. Neutral classes cannot talk at night. The following classes can be found within the Neutral faction - an asterisk* marks a class found in every game: A carrot^ marks aftermath only classes. # The Alchemist # The Fool # The King* (Random) # The Madman^ # The Mercenary # The Possessor # The Reaper # The Scorned # The Usurper^ The Cult Faction The Cult are the other antagonists, they will appear when the Unseen do not. When they appear, The Paladin can always initially be found to hunt them down. The Cult, similar to The Unseen, starts small in number and knows who other Cult faction members are. Cult members, similar to Unseen, can talk with other Cult members at night. The Cult Leader can recruit others to become a Cult Member to later send them to their death on a kamikaze mission for The Blood God, Mithras (as seen behind The Cult Leader's portrait). The following classes can be found within the Cult - an asterisk* marks a class found in every game the Unseen is not present: * The Apostle * The Cult Leader* * The Invoker * The King* (Random, only if Cult are present) * The Ritualist * The Seeker* Category:Class